


[DMC5] 和老哥一起看x片是什么体验 [DV]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 梗概：谢邀，看的时候很尬，看完之后的体验很爽。匿了。警示：DV；温情向（？；OOC；短短短短小君





	[DMC5] 和老哥一起看x片是什么体验 [DV]

“我爱你。”Dante双手相扣，对坐在对面看书的Vergil说，神情恳切，态度认真。

Vergil微微皱起了眉，发出一声冷笑。

“想要和你做爱的那种爱。”Dante一直盯着他老哥，像是要把他的相貌印到心底里。毕竟他已经做好了命不久矣的准备。

然而他哥既没有嘲笑他也没有捅他，只是看着他，像是愚蠢的弟弟脑袋上突然长了一朵花。

Dante在之后凑过去吻他哥哥，对方的手按在他的胸前，像是拒绝又像是接受。他的兄弟即使亲的嘴唇透明发红还是那副皱眉的死样子，紧握着拳头看上去是想和他打架。Dante现在可不怕了，他捧着Vergil的脸像是托着一根羽毛，虔诚的吻了上去，灵魂飘游在蓬松松的云端。

\------------------------  
Vergil能感觉到Dante那种深沉浓烈的情感，但他无法让自己拥有同样的心理波动。他的心早已钝化成顽石，在无尽的崩溃和毁灭中磨去了所有棱角。

Dante并没有询问他的意见，自顾自就来亲他，爱他，但没有强迫他去付出同等的感情，甚至允许他随时推开，这反而让他无所适从。Dante给他开了一扇门，然后给了他接受还是走开的选项。Vergil不知道如果他接受了，又会发生些什么，他们的感情又会实现到什么地步。这种复杂的感觉很难用语言形容，所以他在大部分时候缄默无语，这个时候Dante会露出头疼无奈的表情，然后叹息。年长者因为无法回应而痛苦，就像利刃划过颤抖的手腕，他不知道他能为Dante做什么。

在Dante问他要不要一起看视频的时候，他同意了。

\-----------------------------  
Dante的想法倒是很简单，原来他和Vergil各睡一间相安无事，现在他们同床共枕了他怎么忍得住？可他老哥看起来还真忍的住，亲亲抱抱就是极限了，他手一往下摸就是“你是谁，你在摸哪，你想干什么”三连疑问表情，年近40的浪子恨不得给他哥浇一身汽油让他看看自己有多么欲火焚身，郁闷的想着他居然还得给他哥普及生理知识。

“我知道，魔界可没那么多规矩，你经常可以在洞里碰到交尾的恶魔。”Vergil不耐烦的辩驳道。

“那你知道男的和男的怎么做吗？”Dante不抱希望的问道。

他老哥哼出一口气，哑火了。

Dante搬来一台电脑，从桌面打开了下好的片子，强行把Vergil摁在了自己座位旁边，指望着能提前给他兄弟一个心理准备。

两具白花花的肉体出现在屏幕里时，Vergil露出了兼具嫌弃和恶心的表情。

其中一个人握着涂满油的某种玩具往后面捅的时候，Vergil的脸白了。

等那个人把玩具拔出来，然后另一个人扑上去，视频里的浪叫一阵高过一阵时，Vergil蹭的一下站了起来，“我去洗个手。”他宣称到。Dante看着哥哥连瞬身都用上了，叹了口气，按下了暂停键。

Vergil再回来时，他不仅洗了个手，还洗了个脸，水珠挂在他白色的睫毛上。Dante拍了拍身旁的椅子，白发的半魔僵硬的坐下。

再次坐下的人这次瞪大了眼睛，非常认真的看着电脑屏幕，Dante小心的用手碰碰他，年长的一方迅猛的抓住了伸过来的手。

Dante这下可谓是有些罪恶了，他看着他哥的脸越来越白，越来越白，越来越白；捏着他的手越来越紧，越来越紧，越来越紧，掐的手骨头都快裂了，但就是不开口，咬着牙，像不是在看什么下流片子，而是什么谴责种族大屠杀的纪录片一样。

片子里咿咿呀呀的活塞运动和娇喘声不绝于耳，也不怎么长，就半小时，等到屏幕一片黑暗，Vergil的头转了过来，眼神凶狠，好像要把Dante连幻影剑都不用就给活剥了，“这就是你想给我看的？”

Dante看着Vergil青一阵白一阵的脸色心惊肉跳，他哥喘气喘的很重，他生怕对方一个不得劲就厥过去了。他点了点头。

Vergil连招呼都不打，直接冲到卫生间把胃里所有东西都吐了出来。等他连酸水都吐干净了出来再看到Dante，可不是什么头顶上长花的愚蠢弟弟了，那是张牙舞爪长满食人花的大恶魔呀！！

Dante看着身影惊惶不定走开的Vergil，把自己脑袋狠狠砸到了电脑键盘上。得！他就别想了！早知道他就偷偷摸摸把他哥拐上床就好了干什么非要这么多此一举呢？！

\--------------------------------  
拐人失败的恶魔猎人一个人在床上长吁短叹，今天Vergil自己一个人去隔壁睡了让他独守空房，让他再一次在心底后悔了自己的举动。

等Dante闭上眼睛小憩没多久，耳朵听到窗户被大力推开的声音，等他慢悠悠的睁眼，看见一个人站在他床边，怒气冲冲、杀气蓬蓬。

Vergil？？？

“哥？？？”

“你不是想上床吗？”他老哥打断了他的话，脸在黑夜中诡异的红着，虽然气势上磨刀霍霍，眼睛却是闪亮的的星尘，“那就来呀。”说完Vergil靴子也不脱踩上Dante的床，跨坐在对方身上，双手纠着红色的衣领。

Dante目瞪口呆，他哥应该生来就是那副高傲冷漠的样子，而不是现在一幅热情的哆嗦着手扒他衣服，夹在他腰旁的大腿都在颤抖。Vergil从高山上的冰变成了一团火，彻底点燃了Dante。躺在床上的人马上夺回了主动权，按着哥哥的头抬起上半身吻了过去，没有准备的Vergil下意识退缩了一下，两人的嘴唇都被撞破了。

Dante搂着Vergil翻了个身，彻底调换了位置。那一一直喜欢掌控一切的人理所当然的不满，眼底阴沉带有杀气，而他的弟弟得意的笑，眼睛里带着光，再次送上一个绵长黏黏糊糊的亲吻，把技术不佳的Vergil吻的晕头转向，没发现已经被人用膝盖顶开了大腿。

\--------------------------------------------  
Vergil知道自己死板、毫无幽默感、没风趣、过于理性，他擅长分析事情以及剖析自己，他一直在想Dante为什么想要进一步发展他们的关系---他们是兄弟，双生子，亲人，自相残杀过也彼此扶持过，他们的羁绊流淌在血液里，时间也无法消解掉。那么，为什么Dante会想要和他成为情人？所以的一切都晦暗不清解释不清。

但他无法忘怀Dante对他说出“我爱你”的那一刻，在他大脑回旋的声音响若雷震。他的兄弟是个祸害，从小就任性的说出自己想要的东西，而Vergil从来无法坚持让自己在最后不妥协。

他想让他的弟弟快乐，在人间有着美好的生活，所有东西都能在这个人身上如愿以偿。这是他长久的执念，即使是在自我意义几近泯灭的时候也没有忘记。

他可以把一切都给他，只要他开口。

Dante。

\-----------------------------------------  
在战斗中，不管是什么战斗，Vergil一般都是那个先发起挑战的人，Dante可谓是深有体会。他老哥白净的脸上染着情色的潮红，整个人被在墙上，纤长的双腿勾在他的腰上，抓着他半长的头发，发出小猫一样的亲昵的呻吟。年长的半魔半眯着眼睛，舔了舔唇，在Dante在一次到达顶峰后把一条腿放下立在地上，“再来。”他咬着弟弟的耳朵说。

Dante挺了一下，这事关男人的面子，他再苦再累也不能萎呀！身经百战的猎人抹了把脸，没人知道他在想什么，他再次把自己的小兄弟送了进去。

\-------------------------------------------  
阳光亮的像白布，Dante睁开眼睛，Vergil躺在一边，一只手臂搭在他的留有鲜血牙印的胸膛上。明明眼睛都没睁开，他老哥的一条腿就已经撩了过来迈过他的腰，身躯贴过来咬着他的脖颈。

Dante双手掰着他亲哥的头，看着对方的脸，“Vergil，你得先去洗澡，然后我们吃个早，咳，中饭。”

这下他哥睁开了眼睛，探照光一样的视线把他从头扫到尾，特别是他脐下三寸，然后一脚把他踹下了床。“去吃你的饭。”

Dante从地上爬起来，抱着他散落的衣服，摸进浴室洗了个澡，然后一溜烟下了楼。

等到他的披萨送到正好开盒的时候，Vergil也从楼上下来了，他刚洗完澡，头发湿湿软软的。Dante立马狗腿的把沙发椅让出来，引来他哥一声冷笑。

“我还以为你不吃披萨。”Dante一边往嘴里喂披萨，一边看着Vergil也拎起其中一块。

“我只是不喜欢吃，不是不吃。”Vergil懒洋洋的说。

Dante点点头，这真是以往的他完全无法想象的一幕，他和他老哥坐在Devil May Cry里，啃着同一盒披萨。

传奇恶魔猎人忍了很久终究还是没有问出来，他哥就住在他隔壁，为什么昨天他要爬窗而不是敲门？

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 总之尝试一些写写不同的哥哥。


End file.
